rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet Weiss
Janet Margaret Majors (née Weiss) is a character from the musical productions of The Rocky Horror Show since 1973, from the 1975 movie, from the 2015 tribute production celebrating 40 years, from the 2016 reimagining movie, from Shock Treatment and its 2015 musical, and from the never made sequels Rocky Horror Shows His Heels, The Brad and Janet Show, Revenge of the Old Queen and Rocky Horror: The Second Coming. She is the only character to appear in all made and never made projects. She was portrayed by Julie Covington and Belinda Sinclair in the 1973 Original London Production, by Abigale Haness in the 1974 Roxy Production and the 1975 Broadway Production, by Susan Sarandon in the 1975 film adaptation, by Alice Ripley in the 2001 Broadway Revival, by Haley Flaherty in the 2015 live tribute production, and by Victoria Justice in the 2016 reimagining movie. In unrelated Rocky Horror projects, she was portrayed in 1981 by Jessica Harper in Shock Treatment and in 2015 by Julie Atherton in Shock Treatment: The Musical. ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' At the beginning of the film, Janet and Brad attend the wedding of Ralph and Betty Hapschatt, two of their friends. Brad, after seeing Janet catch the bouquet, confesses his love for her ("Dammit Janet") and the two become engaged. They later drive away from Denton to visit their old friend, Dr. Everett V. Scott. Their car breaks down, forcing them to walk through the rain and seek help in a nearby castle (Over At the Frankenstein Place). They knock on the door and the handyman Riff Raff invites them in. They watch a party going on ("Time Warp"), which reveals Janet's scared and naive nature. Janet wishes to go, with Brad trying to comfort her, until they run into the master of the mansion, Frank-N-Furter, a transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. They are invited up to a laboratory to witness an experiment, being stripped down to their underwear, as their outer clothes are wet from the rain. Once there, Frank-N-Furter reveals to them that they are about to witness the birth of his creation. A man dressed like a mummy steps out of a bed and his bandages are removed by Riff Raff, the maid Magenta and a groupie named Columbia. The creation is a muscular man with blonde hair, and is named "Rocky Horror". He performs a musical number ("The Sword of Damocles"), before Frank-N-Furter begins revealing his plans for him ("I Can Make You a Man"). This is soon interruped by the appearance of Eddie, Columbia's boyfriend, preserved in a freezer. When he gets Rocky's attention, Frank slaughters him with an ice axe and then leaves with Rocky to a bridal suite near the lab. Brad and Janet are then shown to seperate bedrooms where Frank disguises himself as their respective lovers to sexually seduce them. Janet wanders off in search of Brad only to discover that he was sleeping with Frank. Feeling cheated on, she then notices Rocky cowering in his birth tank, wounded from tormenting by Riff Raff. Janet tends to his wounds with strips from her torn skirt and then seduces him ("Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me"). They are soon discovered by all other characters, including the intruding Dr. Scott. He had come in search of Eddie, his nephew, but Frank suspects him to be working for the government to find unidentified flying objects, and Janet and Brad to be working for him. Everyone is then served dinner, which first appears to be ham ("Eddie's Teddy"), but is later revealed to be pieces of Eddie's body. Janet is welcomed into Rocky's arms before an enraged Frank-N-Furter chases after her ("Planet Schmanet Janet"). Janet, Brad, Rocky and Columbia are turned to stone via a Medusa machine, that strips them of their clothes. Frank dresses them up to perform a floor show ("The Floor Show: Rose Tint My World, Don't Dream It, Be It and Wild and Untamed Thing") when Riff Raff and Magenta enter the ballroom. Frank attempts to explain his actions ("I'm Going Home"), but they are not convinced, and so Riff Raff shoots him with an antimatter beam to kill him, and also kills Columbia when she startles him, and Rocky as he tries to climb a tower. Janet can be seen completely terrified and being held by Brad during this. Riff Raff and Magenta then release the humans before they take off to return to Transexual. Janet, Brad and Dr. Scott evacuate, but they are last seen stumbling around amid the smoke, injured from the takeoff ("Super Heroes"). ''Rocky Horror Shows His Heels In this unmade sequel to the original film, Janet was to be pregnant with the baby of either Frank-N-Furter, Rocky or Brad. Shock Treatment Janet is now known as '''Janet Majors' in this film, having married Brad sometime prior. She and Brad return to Denton to find that it has been taken over by Farley Flavors, a fast food magnate, who plans to turn the town into a reality television show owned by the Denton Television network. Brad and Janet are chosen to participate in the game show Marriage Maze while sitting in the audience. Brad is imprisoned on a soap opera named Dentonvale while Janet gets a taste of reality TV. ''Revenge of the Old Queen As a result of the events of the original film, Janet would become a hooker, smoker and drinker that had an illegitimate son with Dr.Frank-N-Furter named Sonny Ammbo. Rocky Horror: The Second Coming In this draft for a sequel stage production to the original, Janet would be pregnant with the baby of Frank-N-Furter or Rocky, as in ''Shows His Heels. ''The Rocky Horror Glee Show In the ''Glee version of the original stage production/film, Janet is portrayed by Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) during all songs but "Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me," which Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays) sings. Music has solos in: The Rocky Horror Show *Dammit, Janet *Over At the Frankenstein Place *Charles Atlas Song (Reprise) *Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me *Eddie's Teddy *Planet Schmanet, Janet *Rose Tint My World *Superheroes Shock Treatment *Bitchin' In The Kitchen *In My Own Way *Lullaby *Little Black Dress *Me Of Me *Carte Blanche *Looking For Trade *Anyhow, Anyhow sings as company (chorus) in: The Rocky Horror Show *Don't Dream It, Be It *Wild and Untamed Thing *I'm Going Home Shock Treatment *Shock Treatment Category:Shock Treatment Characters Category:Revenge of the Old Queen Characters Category:Female Characters